The present invention relates to bedding materials and the securing thereof when in use on a mattress. More specifically, the present invention provides a plurality of fasteners distributed across an elongated strap that can be secured to the frame of a bed. The combination of the fasteners and the strap allows for whatever bedding materials are in use on the bed to be firmly secured on the bed while also making the arrangement of the bedding materials more convenient for the user or users.
Often during the night, bedding materials such as bed sheets, comforters, and blankets have a tendency to be dislodged, disheveled, and end up falling off the bed down onto the floor. During sleep one partner may pull the bedding over to their side of the bed, leaving the other individual without covering. This can cause the uncovered individual to be woken up during the night due to feeling cold and uncovered.
Additionally, making the bed in the morning can be a daunting task, particularly for children and seniors, because tucking the bedding under the mattress at the foot of the bed reduces the overall length of the bedding. As a result, the person making the bed will either have to tug at the bedding, which often dislodges the portion tucked under at the foot of the bed, or leave the portion of the mattress at the head of the bed uncovered. This problem is made doubly hard in instances where the bed is positioned up against a wall such that the side against the wall is inaccessible to the person making the bed.
The present invention provides a means for securing the bedding material without the need to tuck the bedding under the mattress at the foot of the bed. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a bedsheet holder configured to secure bedding in place and prevent it from falling off of the bed when in use.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to bedsheet-holders. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to high friction coatings along a portion of the bed frame that allow for bedding to be held in place through applied pressure. However, none of these devices utilize an interlocking frame with fasteners disposed along its length.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing bedsheet-holding devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.